Days Spent With You
by SlyNinja
Summary: Placed in the modern world, the crew of silly pirates live their everyday lives. Till one day a friend of Nami, fine Nico Robin, has caught the eyes of Zoro the stuborn swordsman. With everyone occupied and Nami returning home for an emergency, the two love birds are left alone. Will the two be able understand their feelings and fall in love or end up staying friends forever?
1. 1st looks

**Hey! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! This is my first story ever, and i just want to thank all the other Zoro/Robin writers out there they all inspired me to make this. And please forgive any mistakes, i`m not the best speller in the world. Yeah i think thats it... NO WAIT! And of course thank you for giving my writing a chance. K c u later! Enjoy :)**

With yet another morning arising we find Roronoa Zoro asleep in his apartment on his couch. Its been a year since he moved in, since every one of his friends had found a home he decided to as well. That and Luffy kept eating all the food in the fridge. As Zoro continues his longing sleep, he is awaken by his ringing phone coming within his pocket. Zoro sat up on the couch and scratched his head. "Who the hell is calling me at 6:00 in the morning", Zoro said as he yawned. Looking at the screen of phone, Zoro`s face became overtaken by horror. "Shit!", he yelled falling back on the couch. As afraid as he was he knew if he didn`t call back he would die a very gruesome death. Just as he was about to call back his phone rang. With hesitation, he awnsered the phone.

"ZORO!", yelled Nami, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!"

Zoro looked at the clock near the fridge. "Ummmm 12:00 pm", Zoro said with an unsure tone.

"THAT`S RIGHT, YOU`RE LATE!"

"What the hell are you talking about woman?"

"Seriously, you guys are useless. You`re almost as bad as Sanji."

" HEY DON`T COMPARE ME TO THAT PERVERT COOK!"

"PFFFT, like you have any right to talk back. You were supposed to pick me up at 11:30!"

"Huh?"

"IDIOT! You were supposed to pick me up and bring me to the train station"

"Why don`t you ask one of the other guys?"Zoro said while getting off the couch to stretched.

"Like i said yesterday , everyone else is busy"

"With what?", said Zoro walking to the fridge

"UGGGGHHH you really are hopeless. Franky is helping Iceburg build a ship for a client, Sanji is working at the Baratie, Chopper is studying with Dr. Kureha, Usopp is moving in with Kaya, and Luffy is being punished by Ace for whatever that moron has gotten into now"

"Ugh, still why do i have to take you, can`t you walk"

"Hmmm maybe i should ask for all those berries you borrowed to pay for your lovely home"

"Gah but Nami I.."

"Well now are you gonna pay up"

Zoro sigh, "No way i have that money yet, I can`t even find a job" Thinking more to himself he was interruped by an impatient Nami.

"Well Zoro what`s your decison?"

The smell of the train station was terrible. Nami couldn`t stand it but of course Zoro didn`t care instead he was just wishing he was still in bed. Zoro was dressed in his regular attire a white V neck, with tight black pants and shoes to match. And of course his green bandana tied to his arm and to his side his 3 swords,that he`d never leave home with. Nami came out from the restroom wearing some new clothes she bought the day before. A blue skirt (short as usual) and a white plain tanktop.

"What took so long?", asked an annoyed Zoro

"There was a line"

"Sure"

An angry Nami turned to the swordsman and pounded his head with brute a large bump and an even more upset Zoro. After finally cooling down,the two walked to the arrivel gate, filled with other people waiting for their loved ones. Looking around, Nami had luckily snagged a bench to sit on. Just as Zoro moved to sit next to her she placed her white bag leaving no space for the tired swordsmen. Not wanting anymore conflict he stood and leaned on the nearby wall.

"Why are we even here?" , asked the yawning Zoro.

"I`m picking up a friend, she`s from Ohara. She`s gonna be here staying in the area now, I`m hoping she`ll like it here", said a happy Nami

Since when did anything but money make Nami happy thought Zoro, must be some friend. Zoro couldn`t help but feel some curious but ignored it and began to nap. Nami looked at her watch, Ugh that`s right, Luffy crushed it she thought. She looked over to find a napping Zoro, "He can`t go anywhere without sleeping, moron." Nami looked around the station hoping to a clock, "Yes, finally". It was 1:35. "She should be coming out soon. Hey i should get her some coffee and maybe for the idiot to wake him up", said an excited Nami.

Nami socked Zoro on the head, "Idiot wake up!She`ll be here soon."

Zoro rubbed his head and yelled "WHAT THE HELL!"

"I`m gonna get something for her, don`t go anywhere", Nami said as she walked away.

"Ouch, that bitch", Zoro said rubbing his head. As Zoro continued to rub his head, Robin exited the train. The tall slender Robin wore her green,white stripe shirt and some shorts. Her hair tied up with glasses covering her eyes.

"Hmmm", Robin said looking around "What a sweet little station however i can`t say much for the smell. I wonder if Nami is here yet." Robin walked around searching for Nami, asking and hoping she would turn up. Robin grabbed her phone and dialed, "Ah, voicemail. I`ll just read while i wait". Robin looked for a seat, only to stumble upon an angry looking green haired man with a rather large bumb on his head.

"Ummm hello",said Robin.

Zoro turned ,while rubbing his head, to find Robin. He examed her head to toe, finding himself back to looking at her blue eyes. For some reason he couldn`t look away, he stared into her eyes and couldn`t speak. All while this happened, Robin too lost words, she found herself falling into a gaze and feeling like an eternity of looking back at the green haired man.

"Robin! Robin!", screamed Nami as she ran toward the two. Finally snapping back to reality, the two turn to a tired Nami.

"Robin, you`re finally here", Nami said while hugging Robin.

"Of course, I`m just l glad i found you", said Robin returning the hug.

"And I got you your favorite coffee"

"Thanks"

As Zoro watched the two friends hug, he looked at Robin lost in thought. "Who is this woman?"

As the three reached the car, both Robin and Nami were chatting about plans they would do together, with Zoro carrying Robin`s luggage,behind. After placing Robin`s luggage in the back Zoro pulled out his phone and took out his headphones as he walked to the front of the car. Knowing the drive would be a endless conversation between the girls,he decided to listen to some music along the way. Just as he started placing his headphones in, they slipped from his hands. As he bent over to grab them Zoro mumbled,"Ugh, god damn...stupid , useless". Just as he was about to grab the headphones he was surprized by a green shoe, stepping on top of them. Prepared to yell his lungs out, Zoro looked up to scold the owner of this green,evil shoe. Before he could shout, he froze to find Robin`s beautiful face.

"Oh, I`m sorry.",said Robin as she lifted her foot off the headphones and picking them up.

"Really I`m sorry, please if they are broken at all let me buy you new ones.",Robin said cleaning them to the best of her ablitiy.

"Ah, no they`re old, no worries. ", Zoro said getting up.

"Thanks by the way" , Zoro said with a small blush.

Robin smiled and handed them over to Zoro. The moment the two touched fingers, they both felt some sort of spark. As this event happened Nami watched the chemistry between the two, wanting to barf and cheer at the same time.

"Okay, okay lets go already! You two can chat later.", Nami said with a teasing tone.

"Zoro come on! It`s getting late", pushing him to the driver`s seat, "And Robin we gotta talk about your boyfriend Crocodlie", pushing Robin in the car.

The drive home seemed forever longing for Zoro. All the girls did was talk and talk, well except for times when Zoro looked at the rear view mirror to find robin look back and smile. After dropping off Nami, Zoro was lectured to be careful and not do anything reckless. While Nami left the car, Robin pointed to the front seat next to Zoro.

"Do you mind if I sit here swordsman?"

Zoro became nervous for a second. "What's wrong with me?", he thought.

Snapping back he responded, " Uhh, Sure"

Robin smiled and moved to the front. As they drove Robin tried to start conversation but couldn't get anything but a nod out of the swordsman. Zoro was happy inside of course but not only because Robin was there but also glad he had a guide to tell him where to they reached Crocodile`s house,Zoro got out faced back to the window of the car and sighed. "What's wrong with me, why do I feel so hot?", said the foolish Zoro. While Zoro tried to understand his feelings, Robin sat inside the car staring at the swordsman,giggling. After regaining composure Zoro then began to unload Robin's luggage.

When closing the trunk, he was greeted by a smiling robin.

"I'm Nico Robin. You may know that already but I wanted to introduce myself.", she said holding out her hand.

"Roranoa Zoro", he said shaking her hand.

"Thanks a lot for driving me home"

"Ah, yeah no problem"

Robin grabbed her luggage from Zoro's hand and walked into the house before them. The door closed and Zoro sighed. Just as he was about to turn around, Robin ran out of the house and kissed him on the cheek. Zoro's face flushed red.

"Again thanks for everything."she whispered before she left.

On the drive back to his apartment, a grin never left Zoro's face.

When he arrived home Zoro laid on his couch and said with the biggest smile "Nico Robin huh".

**Wow you actually read it, THANKS XD ! Coolie, oh and if you like leave a review if you want totally up to you. I`d really like the feedback. So yeah the ending, i am planning on making this mutiple chapter idk when i will do the other cause school and other stuff but I`ll make time! Again thanks for reading and have a nice day :D**


	2. Not letting go

** I DON` T OWN ANY OF THE ! Thanks for coming back. I really apreciate the reviews, follows, and favorites. Thanks a bunch! I really love the support you guys are giving! (bows) I will not fail you! And I am sorry for any mistakes. (there are many to come im sure). Anyhow,...ENJOY XD**

"Zoro"

"Zoro"

"Wake up sleepy head"

"I'm here and all your gonna do is sleep?"

Zoro opened his eyes to find Robin on top of him. He lay on the couch with Robin clinging to him wearing one of his white V necks and a pair of shorts. Zoro flushed red as well as sweat falling from his face.

"Robin?!"

Robin only giggled and moved closer to Zoro's face

Zoro tried his best to break free. Maybe words would do something?

"Robin,wait..." Only to be cut off by Robin's finger.

She got up and sat on Zoro's stomach with a smile.

Zoro became mesmerized by Robin. He didn't resist anymore,only lay and admire the lovely woman on him. The shirt was a bit large on her but she made it work. Zoro knew no matter what she wore she'd look great.

Suddenly, Robin moved slowly to Zoro's face once again but instead with puckering lips.

Zoro became filled with embarrassment, with that he got up with all his might. Sending the lovely Robin to the cold,hard apartment floor. The apartment door slammed open. Robin still on the floor and Zoro on the couch colored red. A furious Nami stood at the doorway.

"STUPID SWORDMAN! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Zoro opened his eyes and got up off the couch drenched with sweat . Zoro grabbed his white sword and held it as to defend himself. Slowing his breath, he sat down to calm himself. He lay back on the couch and rest his sword on his legs. Zoro sat in thought, "What the hell was that?". After returning to the real world Zoro got up and took a shower. He got dressed, grabbed his swords and walked to the door. Before grabbing the door knob he turned around and picked up his phone on the table.

Robin sat up in bed and streched out her arms. She turned to the side table holding the clock. It was 9 am. Robin got up fixed the slightly messy bed and headed to the shower. After her relaxing shower, Robin got dressed and left for the kitchen. Crocodile sat in a stool by his lovely designed kitchen. As usual, smoking his imported cigars from Alabasta.

"Ay, finally awake."

Robin quietly walked to the fridge, grabbed the orange juice and filled up a cup.

"I`ve been waiting for you to cook breakfest"

Robin drank some of her juice and finally responded," I`ll start right now."

As she starting bringing out the pots and pans, Crocodile got up, put down his cigar and held waist her from behind.

"Remember what i said about being rude",Crocodile said whispering in her ear with a threating tone.

"Be a good little girl and do what you`re told"

After a quiet breakfest Crocodile left for his work at the museum. Robin brought the plates into the sink and began to think to herself. Why did she stayed with him? Why did she continue to take his threats? Maybe because she loves him? No that`s ridiculous. The dating was just a cover to make sure Nami didn't was all for the sake of the promised her access to them under the condition he was told what they hid. He wanted to find the so called weapons of mass destruction, supposbly their location was placed in the writings of the poneglyphes. Since she was the only living person who could read them, she was his only option. Robin was tired of all the constant bossing around by Crocodile but she wasn`t going to give up on her dream over it. Looking down at her hands Robin found she had completed the dishes, now placing the last one in the dishwasher. To escape all the stress she was feeling she decided to go out to find some place of relief. She grabbed her phone and her current book, and left the house.

Walking to a nearby bus stop Robin received a call from Nami.

"Hey!"

"Hello Na"

"IDOT DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

With that Robin moved her phone far from her ear.

"OOOOO WHO'S ON THE PHONE?", said a curious Luffy.

"NO ONE CONCERNING YOU!"

"BUT NAMIIIII! I WANNA KNOW!"

"NO! GET AWAY YOU IDOT!"

"GUM GUM.."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Hello who's this?"

Robin moved the phone closer to her ear.

"My name's Nico Robin. I'm a friend of Nami's."

"WOW! Really! Cool! Any friend of Nami's is a friend mine. I'm"

"Monkey D Luffy, Nami has told me a lot about you"

"Really! Then"

"IDIOT! GIVE IT BACK!"

From the other side of the call a loud smashing noise. Then a calm Nami answered the phone.

"Sorry Robin"

"No it's fine really"

"As I was saying wanna meet up?"

"Sure"

"Let's go to the mall!"

The time at the mall was fun. The girls laughed and talked. Robin hadn't felt this happy in a long was glad she had Nami to be with. She'd spend most her life being unable to trust others. Robin's thoughts were disturbed by Nami.

"Hey you know I think I may know a place you'd love"

Robin made a questioning face.

"You like to read. And I know a really good place with a nice view and refreshing air! The park!"

"Sounds nice"

"It is! And a friend of mine usually spends most his time there so I have someone to check up on you!"

"Umm well I"

Nami's cell began ringing.

"Hold on sorry, I'll be right back"

Nami rushed to the side a nearby store.

Robin stood patiently waiting her friend and thinking about what the call could be about. Nami returned with an upset face.

"Sorry I gotta go. A family emergency."

"No it's fine please you must go"

Nami hugged Robin and began running to the exit.

Nami shouted as she ran "Don't wait up for me! Head to the park!"

After thanking the old bus driver, Robin found herself in front of the city park. She walked over to a bench and opened her book to her last page. Just as she was about to place her eyes on her book she was interrupted by noise coming from behind her. She listened with curiosity,

"4,991, 4,992,", the counting continued.

How odd she thought. Finally being overwhelmed with curiousity, she turned around to find a green hair man doing push-ups with one arm. Ah, yes the man from the other day Robin thought, Roronoa Zoro. She examined him from head to toe. Indeed quite a fit man, looks very determined but at the same time stubborn. She looked at the swordsman and grew a smile. When she was near him she couldn't help but feel relaxed and happy. She found herself doing so and pondered on the subject. Hmmm why?, she thought to herself.

"6,000!"

Zoro stopped his push-ups and looked up to find a blushing Robin. She sat on a bench just in front of him, she was twisted toward him. Zoro looked at her and his heart began to beat fast. Zoro felt nervous but at the same time somewhat happy. He tired his best to keep his cool.

"Hey", really is that all I can say Zoro thought.

Robin reverted to her regular colored face.

"Hi, I see you like to keep fit", well no duh captain obvious thought Robin.

"Yeah, I have to if I want to be the best swordsman"

"Quite a dream you have there"

"Yeah, I promised someone a long time ago"

"Ah, well it's only fair I tell you mine", said a smiling Robin.

She then patted an empty space on the bench, "Please sit you must be tired".

Zoro walked over and sat down next to Robin. He smelled her perfume and became entranced in a 5 second daze. He snapped back when he found Robin giggling. The two looked out at the rest of the park.

"I want to learn about the unrecorded period. See there was a time where no history was written down. I plan on learning what happened and spreading the history to the rest of the world."

"Well,I hope you fulfill that dream",said Zoro leaning back on the bench with hands behind his head.

"I will. Just as long as you fulfill yours",Robin turned to Zoro with a smile.

Zoro looked back into Robin's big blue eyes. He always managed to get lost in her eyes. He felt nervous and foolish around her but felt a warm,comforting feeling as well.

"Zoro?"

"Hmm", he said smiling still gazing into her eyes

"O.. O.. oh, yeah" stuttered Zoro

"It's a promise", said Zoro getting off the bench.

He then offered his hand to help Robin off the bench.

"Well, it seems you now have two people to keep that promise for", said Robin grabbing his hand and getting up.

"Make sure you keep it"she said with a smile.

The two turned to the sunset.

"Well we better get going",said Zoro grabbing his swords near the bench.

"Seems time flys when you're having fun"

The two began to walk to the park exit. As they walked together along the path, Robin couldn't stop smiling. It was the happiest she'd ever felt. As for Zoro he wasn't sure what he was feeling. He was breathless and tense.

When they reached the exit, the faced each other.

"I had fun today. Once again you have my full gratitude"

"Uh yeah no problem"

Robin giggled. "Quite a man with many words"

Robin turned around headed the opposite direction. When Zoro witnessed Robin's back he felt a wave of sadness wash over him. Zoro grabbed Robin's wrist, suddenly. What am I doing?! ,he thought.

Robin felt a sudden tug. She turned around and found a serious looking Zoro. For about 10 seconds all he did was look at her.

"Umm", said a nervous Robin

Zoro looked down to find his hand grasping Robin's wrist. He let go and felt a rush of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't me..."

"No I'm fine",said Robin turning to Zoro.

"You know it's late. And ummm. It's not safe would you...want a ride home?"

Robin grew a bright smile placing that warm feeling in Zoro's chest.

"I'd love one"

The drive was quiet. Zoro was too nervous to say anything and Robin was tired. Come on Zoro, you can do this,he thought to himself. Starting a converstation isn`t that hard. Maybe I should talk about the weather or her time down here so far. No! The road, the road. Focus on driving! But if I don`t say anything she might feel offended. Zoro continued the whole ride working on what to say or do. After a ride of constant doubt, Zoro found himself in front of Robin`s destination. Zoro sighed and turned to Robin. Robin was fast asleep, her head tilted to the window. Zoro looked at Robin with a sweet smile. Even asleep, Zoro couldn`t help but find Robin stunning. Zoro flashed back to his dream from this morning, only to cover his face in a wave of embarassment. Idiot, idiot, stop it Robin doesn`t deserve to be pictured that way. Zoro got out of the car and headed to the door. Zoro knocked and waited. Nothing. He knocked again with a now annoyed face. Crocoadile anwsered wearing just a robe and a cigar in his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?"

That`s what I should be saying, thought Zoro. Don`t tell me this is really Robin`s boyfriend.

"Well you gonna anwser!", said a impatient Crocodile.

Robin ran out from the car, awakened by a Crocodile`s booming voice.

"He`s a friend, please just go back inside. I`m coming",said Robin moving in between the two.

"Finally home. What have you been doing? Sleeping around"

Zoro felt a spark of anger form in him only to be clamed by Robin`s hand move onto his.

"I`m sorry I should`ve came back earlier.", said a regretful Robin

"Stupid BITCH!", said Crocodile hitting Robin to the wall behind her.

Robin hit the wall and slowly fell to the ground. Luckily, before she fell Zoro stopped her and held her in his arms. Zoro picked up the unconscious Robin and brought her to his car laying her in the back seat. Crocodile raced after Zoro as he shut the car door. Zoro quickly blocked the blow with his white sword.

"What gives you the right!",said Zoro blocking Crocodile`s hook hand.

"She`s just a wench I found on the street. Nothing more, nothing less. My question for you is why do you care?"

Crocodile pushed Zoro back onto the car. Zoro pushed back and jumped behind Crocodile. Zoro removed his bandana from his arm and tied it onto his grabbed the two remaining swords. Placing one in his mouth and the other in his free hand. Crocodile turned around and moved forward.

"That standance. YOU! YOU`RE THE LEGENDARY GANGSTER HUNTER! YOU ARE CURRENTLY ON THE STRAW HAT GANG!"

"THREE SWORDS STYLE!", said Zoro rushing toward the in shocked Crocodile.

"AGGGHHHH"

Zoro sliced through the huge man leaving more than 100 marks on him. Crocodile coughed out blood and fell forward. Zoro placed his swords back into their slots and tied his bandanna back onto his arm. He look at Robin through the window and walked to the driver`s seat.

When they reached his apartment he placed Robin on the couch and placed a blanket over sat on the ground in front of the couch and stared at Robin.

"I`m sorry I couldn`t prevent this."

Zoro looked down at ground and began to dose off. He fell over and began to snore.

**Hi again! Well there ya go chapter two! i`m not sure how many chapters this will be sooo yeah...but i hope you stay along for the ride. It would mean a lot! If you have any suggestions or thoughts please be my guest and leave a review! Again guys thanks for everything! Well c u later! XD YOU KEEP BEING THE AWESOME YOU, YOU ARE!**


	3. Staying close

**I DON`T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Ayyyy. It`s you again! Hi! Good to see you. Have you lost weight? Well i just want to say thanks for the support I`ve been getting its pretty amazing. It means a lot just clicking and reading the story and of course dealing with my pretty bad grammar and spelling. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

"I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this."

With that quote, Robin's heart began to pound with immense why? Why? Whoever said this, did they really mean it? And why would they? Who? Can I trust you?

Robin slightly opened her eyes to find them looking at a warm blue blanket covering her. Where am I? She found herself laying on a couch near a window of an unknown apartment. Robin sat up and rubbed her head. She was flashed with the remembrance of pain flowing through her body. Robin looked to her side and found a resting swordsman on the floor. He was sound asleep, didn't look like anything could wake him up. Robin smiled and placed the blanket on Zoro. As she got up she stretched and headed to the restroom. Afterwards, Robin looked around the apartment. She walked to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets and the fridge. Not much. Walked to a room near the restroom, to find a bedroom. He has a room but it seems it's never been used, she thought. She looked around the room and found very little. She did find a picture on the wall near the bed. It was of Nami, Luffy, Zoro, a large man wearing a speedo, a long nosed man, and a small reindeer. They were posed together with grand smiles. Robin felt a wave of happiness but ended it abruptly in a fit of sadness. She'd never had any true friends for most her life. Always running and never looking back. Robin stopped feeling bad for herself and decided to shower. She hoped Zoro wouldn't mind her borrowing some of his clothes. After her,shower she put on one of Zoro's shirts and a pair of shorts she found on his dresser. She hand washed her clothes in the kitchen sink and hung them to dry out on the balcony. Even after all this the swordsman still lay on the ground fast asleep. Robin made some coffee and walked over near the swordsman. She stood over him and smiled. She placed her coffee on the table nearby and wondered what he could be dreaming about. Just as that happened, Zoro turned over now facing Robin. Because of him streching out his legs and Robin`s legs having to be close she was knocked off balence. She fell forward landing on the sleeping swordsman. Robin lay on Zoro`s chest and looked up at Zoro. Only to find him still sleeping. Robin sighed with relief, but was inturrupted by a moaning Zoro. Zoro opened his eyes and looked down at Robin. Again he flushed red.

"R...Ro...Ro..Robin?"

Robin smiled.

"Umm...I uh",said a stuttering Zoro.

Zoro looked at Robin noticing her attire and was taken back. He remebered, from his dream this exact situation. It`s just a dream, he thought and calmed looked up at Zoro`s conflicted state,and giggled. In his head he kept repeating, wake up, wake up , wake up. Robin still lay on him smiling in wonder.

"Don`t worry. I promise you." Robin moved close to his ear.

"You were gentle."

Zoro was in utter shock. And could not speak only lay there, breathless.

Robin got up and leaned over the red Zoro and let out her hand.

"Just kidding", she said with a smile.

Zoro reverted to his normal self and grabbed Robin`s hand. He got up and streched.

"I hope you don`t mind me borrowing these."

Zoro sat down at the table and listened as Robin sat the opposite of him.

"I`ll dry my clothes and leave"

Zoro felt a knife like pain in his chest. Robin looked at him with wonder.

"You can stay if you want."

"No, I`ve caused you enough problems."

She looked out at the balcony and saw her clothes looking dry and well. She got up and started to walk to the balcony but was stopped by Zoro. He stood holding her wrist, looking at her.

"That. That`s nothing.", he said refering to the inccident last night.

Robin stood saying nothing, but having a warm feeling build in her chest.

"I`ve faced worse. And besides where are you gonna go?"

Robin knew she didn`t have a plan but she didn`t want to burden him.

"I`ll find a place.", she removed her wrist from Zoro`s hold.

Robin continued to the balcony.

"You don't want to burden me."

Robin paused just before the balcony door.

"If you really don't want to burden me,stay. Its better with you around."

Robin blushed.

"We're friends now, aren't we?"

Robin's heart swelled.

"Yea, we are.",said Robin turning around.

Zoro smiled, this smile made him feel weird inside.

"And umm your dream about the ponegly things.I'll make sure that you get to see them."

"Are you really up to the challenge?"

Zoro smirked, "It's a promise."

Robin held out her pinky,"Pinky promise?"

Zoro was resistant at first but let out his pinky, "Pinky promise."

Together they interlock pinkies and shook on it.

"Now if I may say, let's go to the store.",said Robin grabbing her clothes, and heading to the bathroom to change.

"Why?",asked a wondering Zoro.

Zoro looked to the bathroom door and out came Robin in her normal attire.

"Well, we need to stock the kitchen."

Robin walked over to her shoes placed near the door.

"And it'll be a shame to stay inside on this beautiful day."

Robin looked up at Zoro, who had an expressionless face. She walked to the table grabbed Zoro's phone and walked over to him. She opened his palm and placed his phone there.

Zoro looked at Robin still holding his hand and responded, "I guess."

The market wasn't very busy. There were only about 6 people walking around the market, one including a lady and her two kids. As Robin looked around at the produce, Zoro was close behind holding a basket containing various items. Robin loved being out, and with Zoro around she felt even better. Zoro didn't go out much to shop. He spent most his time training in the park and getting some takeout. I mean he did go out with friends too but since fall came around everyone became busy. So he spent most days training alone. Thanks to Robin being there he wasn't so lonely. He began to warm up to shopping. After walking around the stir for 30 minutes or so Robin excused herself to the restroom. Zoro was left hanging out on a corner near the restroom. Zoro laid his head back against the began to doze off when his phone went off.

"Hello"

"USELESS NO GOOD GREEN HAIRED SWORDSMAN!"

Zoro moved his phone away from his ear.

"WHERE'S ROBIN!"

"In the restroom"

"HAVE YOU BEEN MESSING WITH ROBIN!"

"What no!", said a blushing Zoro.

"HAVE YOU BEEN TAKING CARE OF HER?"

"Yea"

"WELL MORON DO A BETTER JOB!"

"She's fine"

"I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED WITH CROCODILE! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU!"

Zoro moaned in annoyance.

"Ahhh. But you're the only one I got."

"What?"

"Look, I gotta leave town and help out with my family`s Tangerine Grove .It's gonna be a few days or so."

"So, where is this going?"

"You're gonna watch Robin while I'm gone."

Zoro felt a smile cover his face but of course wouldn't let Nami know.

"Why me?"

"CAUSE EVERYONE ELSE IS BUSY! IDIOT!"

"I'm gonna drop off Robin's stuff at your place. She's gonna stay at your place for now."

"What? How did you..."

"Don't worry about it. Anyhow, you owe it to me to make sure she has a great time while I'm gone."

"Sure,sure, whatever."

"AND IF I FIND OUT YOU'VE BEEN FOOLING WITH ROBIN I WILL FIND YOU AND BEAT YOU SENSELESS."

Zoro was losing half his hearing because if this call. But he didn't mind, finding out that he was gonna get to spend some time with Robin lighten his mood.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well I gotta go. Say hi to Robin for me."

Just as Nami hung up the phone,Robin came out of the restroom.

"There was a line.",said an apologetic Robin.

"No worries."

As the two walked to purchase their, items Zoro explained the whole conversation with Nami to Robin.

"It seems fate just wants us together.", said a smiling Robin.

Zoro turned his face away and blushed. After paying they headed back to the apartment both with warm feelings settling inside them.

Nami hung up her phone and placed it on her bed. She was packing for her trip to Cocoyasi Village. It`s been a while since she last vist, I`d be nice to see how everyones doing. Just as Nami was about to place a shirt in her suitcase when she was disturbed by a loud shout,

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAMMMMMIIII!"

Ah yes her wonderful gang leader.

"What do you want?"

Luffy came up from behind her,"I`m hungry!"

"I`ll ask Sanji to drop something off later.",Nami stated still packing.

Luffy noticed her packing and asked,"Hey! Where ya going?"

"I told you I`m visting my home town to help out"

"Ohhhhh."

Luffy began walking back to the living room.

"Wait! What about your friend Robin?"

"Don`t worry she`ll be fine", said Nami throwing out clothes from her closet.

"Hey! Maybe she can stay here while you`re gone. You said she didn`t have a place to stay at one point right?"

"No. I can`t trust you. She`s staying with Zoro."

"AHHHHHH! BUT WHYYYYYYYYY?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU ITS BECAUSE YOU`RE AN IDIOT!", screamed an annoyed Nami. "And besides they seem to really like each other."

"Huh?"

"Robin and Zoro. The other day at the train station they couldn`t keep their eyes off each other. And just recently he saved her from...",Nami caught herself. If Luffy found out what Crocodile did he would start another gang war. That was the last thing they needed right now,

"What were you saying, Nami?", said Luffy picking his nose.

"MOOOORRROOOONNNNN!", Nami shouted beating the sense out of Luffy.

"Anyways I got a go. And just for you, I asked Ace to stay and watch over you.", Nami said as she got to the door.

A beaten Luffy laid on the floor with no energy to move.

When getting back to the apartment they placed all the food in their proper places. They had even found Robin`s luggage that Nami was one inccident where Zoro and Robin reached for the instant soups they had bought and touched hands. Wow, her hands are really soft,thought Zoro. His hands are very comforting,thought Robin. Noticing they had been touching hands for a weirdly long amount of time Zoro pulled away and walked into his room to change into his pjs. As he walked away Robin sighed while holding her hand that had contact with Zoro`s.

After placing everything away, Zoro sat down at the couch yawning loudly. He streched out his arms out ,one laid on the arm of the couch and the back. Robin headed to the bathroom to change into her pjs. After coming out in shorts and a tank top Robin gave Zoro a near nose bleed. IDIOT, STOP IT, Zoro thought to himself. Looking up after dusting off her tank top, Robin smiled at Zoro wearing long ,loose green pants and a plain white shirt. Robin walked over and sat on the couch next to Zoro. Zoro`s heart began to beat rapidly.

"Ummm."

Zoro looked over at a blushing Robin looking down at her hands. Damn, shes got my heart beating even faster with that face, thought a sweating Zoro.

Robin continued her unfinished statement,"Thanks again." She looked over at Zoro who quickly looked away at the wall to his side.

"Uhhh, yeah no worries."

Robin giggled at Zoro`s actions.

"Oh, and you can use my room. I don`t really use it other than just to change."

Zoro finally turned around after gathering his courage. He found Robin sitting right beside him looking at him. Again, as he looked at her face he became lost in her big blue eyes. He felt a feeling of lightness come over his heart. What is this woman using to make me feel this way?,thought Zoro. Just as he was about to get off the couch, Robin moved forward closer to Zoro giving him warm hug. For a moment he sat there in shock holding out his arms, after feeling a warmness in his chest he made a sudden action to return the hug.

"Thank you", Robin responded still holding Zoro and letting a tear fall from her face. After feeling a tear land on his shirt, Zoro held Robin tight and didn`t let go.

"Hey. Its okay. I promise that I`ll never leave your side. You won`t be alone anymore."

Robin continued her tears, crying more then ever before.

**Chapter tres is complete. Cool! Now who knows how many chapters left. Thanks for reading! If you have anything suggest or say please leave a review. See next time! YOU GO BE GOOD K, DON`T BE A JERK CAUSE JERKS SUCK.**


	4. Advice

**DON`T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Hey! Okay,okay i know what you are going to say. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? Look I got school and I`ve been like tired out and given no time to really chill. Another added event, I was running out of ideas and thought a little time off would help flow the juices. Yeah i know I`m terrible. Yeah i suck. Anyways here a go. Enjoy **

The sun rose on such a fine morning. We find our two lovebirds laying on the brown old couch. Zoro opened his eyelids and looked out the window. He had ever looked outside his window before. He realized what a view he was missing out on. He looked down to find Robin clingying to him. He grew a grin and pet her head. Zoro carefully got off the couch and carried Robin to his room. He laid her down in the bed and closed the door quietly. Zoro grabbed his phone on the table and sat on the couch. He opened his contacts and scrolled through. He continued to go up and down through his contacts being unsure of something. He finally decided on his option.

"YAAAOWWW!"

"Hey Franky."

"What`s up?"

"I got a question.", said Zoro hearing many noises of construction.

"Hey don`t move that over there."

"Franky?"

"Oh sorry Big Bro.",said an unknown source.

"Just don`t let it happen again."

"Franky?"

"Hey! No No not there. Just give it to me."

"Franky?"

The call was interrupted with a large crash.

"BIG BRO!"

Then the line went dead.

Zoro sighed in frustration and looked through his phone again.

"Hello?'

"Chopper!"

"Hey Zoro!"

"Hey! How`s the whole doctor thing going?"

"It`s alright. Dr. Kureha is really tough."

"Yeah. I`ve heard shes one of the worse"

Chopper grew a distressed face,"WHAT?!"

"Umm nothing. Ughhh, Chopper i have a question."

"What is it?"

"Look I.."

"CCCCCHHHHHOOOOPPPPPPPPPPEEEEERRRRRR!"

"Oh, Dr. Kureha"

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to a friend."

"BREAK IS OVER! GET BACK TO YOUR STUDIES!"

"Yes, of course",said a scared Chopper.

Once again Zoro was greeted with another ended phone call. The disapointed swordsmen again scrollled through his phone. Again he dialed.

"Hey"

"Usopp here"

"Oh good. Are you busy?

"I can`t reach the phone right now. But call me later, but then again I might be on one of my amazing adventures. Which reminds me of this one time..."

The voice mail keep going on and on. Zoro just sat on the couch in disapointment. He had one option left. But he didn`t want to but he had to. But then he would never live this down. But this is his only option. Zoro swallowed his pride and dialed the number.

"Hello?'

"Hey"

"Ugh, what do you want?"

"Look I"

"I was hoping you were that babe i met yesterday. She was beautiful. AHHHHHHHHH.",Sanji floated above ground and grew hearts in his eyes."

"Is that all you ever think about? Pervert chief",stated an annoyed Zoro.

"WHAT YOU SAY?"

"You heard me curly brow."

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT STUPID SEAWEED HEAD!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Zoro caught himself. I can`t afford to fight right now.

"Look. I`m I`m I`m"

"YOU`RE WHAT?"

"I`M SORRY YOU`RE A CRAP MAKING CHIEF!"

"YOU WANNA GO?, NO GOOD LAZY SWORDSMAN!"

Again Zoro calmed himself.

"Look. I`m sorry."

Sanji looked at the phone in confusion,"What?"

"I`m sorry. I didn`t mean to start an arguement."

Sanji sat in scilence.

"Look, if you don`t want to talk anymore I understand I'll just..."

"Hey. Nah it`s fine I`m at Luffy`s and got time to wait till the foods done. What do you need?"

"Look, I ugh"

"What?"

"I ugh"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT!"

"I need some advice."

"On what?"

"What do you do to make a girl happy?"

"What?"

"Like, if Nami was down where would you take her to make her feel better."

"Oh, well first I`d take her to her favorite store and... Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Why do you need to know?"

Zoro blushed as he held the phone replying defensively,"No reason!"

"Zoro. Just tell me."

"It`s nothing"

"Nothing doesn`t make you be nice to me and take my advice."

Zoro sighed,"There`s a friend of mine whos been feeling down. Shes been through a lot and I wanna take her mind off all the crap thats happened."

Sanji smiled and lit another cigurette.

"A friend, huh?"

"Yeah, she means a lot to me", Zoro slipped out without knowing it.

"Hey I got some tickets to an amusement park. I mean I was gonna save them for Nami but I guess you could have them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean don`t take it the wrong way. I just couldn`t get a day off and.."

"Yeah I got it pervert cook."

"WHATEVER! STUPID SNOT HAIRED LOSER."

"Yeah, I got it drop them off later. See ya."

"HEY! I`M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

"Thanks."

Zoro hung up and laid back on the couch. He closed his eyes and began to snore.

Sanji stared at his phone with anger. His anger slowly faded away and it reverted to a grin. He leaned back on the railing of the balconey. He took the cigurette out of his mouth and smashed it under his foot. He looked up at the stars and wondered.

"So the stupid green troll has it bad."

Snaji looked to the city behind him.

"Nami was right. Ahhh that means he, Luffy, and Usopp are way ahead of me in their love life."

Sanji grabbed his head in frustration and faced the star filled sky.

"GOOOOOODDDDDDD DDDDDDAAAAAMMMMMNNNNNN IIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!"

**I know what you are LEAVE ME FOR HOW MANY DAYS AND THIS IS WHAT I GET! HOW COULD YOU! YOU MONSTER! Look, calm down there are probly children nearby so no need to shout. Yes, this is short and like just sad but like i said school and writers block. Yeah I know I`m a stinker. I may vanish from time to time but its for school, family, or writers block. But hey look, next time we get to see some cute Zoro/Robin amusement park events. FORGIVE MY TERIBLENESS IN MANY THINGS! **


	5. The best kind of motivation

**DON`T OWN NO CHARACTERS IN THIS!**

**HeyOh! Wassss uppp? Yeah the sky is pretty nice. Anyhow, I`m back to writing. AWWW YEAHHHH! Again thanks for reading, following , commenting and more and of course dealing with the terribleness of myself. I hope you will like cause I really wanted to make it up. Well enjoy**

Robin waited inside near the entrance gate. She was waiting for Zoro, he had to use the wasn't really sure what was going on. She was woken up by a sudden shake from Zoro and was told to get ready and get into the car. Next thing she knew she was being dragged into an amusement that she thought about it she never experienced going to an amusement park. All she ever did as a child in Ohara was read alone in the woods. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Zoro held a blue flower in his hand and extended it to Robin.

"This is for you."

Robin blushed and grabbed the flower.

"Um, thanks"

Robin stared at the flower and smiled. She grew a comforting,warm feeling in her chest. As Robin continued to look down at her gift, Zoro looked at her and a smile filled his face. He felt the best seeing her smile. I mean he was happy when he was with his friends but when he was with Robin he felt a kind of happiness he never knew existed.

"Just a friend,huh?",said Sanji through Zoro's earpiece.

Just a few moments ago before this.

Zoro walked over to an area near the restroom. He paced back and forth. Why?Why? Why did I do this? Zoro thought. How could I put myself into this situation?! Zoro kept pacing back and forth ,sweating. Hearing a rustling from the bushes Zoro drew out his white sword. With a swing of his sword, Zoro slashed the bushes to his left.

"HEY WATCH IT!"

Zoro peered over the shredded bush and found a sweating shadow.

"USOPP?!"

"Hey! Long time no see.", said Usopp getting up and brushing leaves off his shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"I invited him.", said Sanji standing behind Zoro smoking a cigarette.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Look I heard you were having lady problems, so Sanji here asked me to help out.",said Usopp said walking over to Sanji patting him on the shoulder.

Zoro stood in anger, with a tad of embarrassment.

"Look, no need to be embarrassed", Sanji said stomping on his cigarette,"Lady problems happen eventually."

"Yeah I mean Sanji has them everyday.",said a annoyed Usopp.

"SHUT UP LONG NOSE!"

"I don't need any help.", said Zoro walking away.

"Are you really sure about that?",said Sanji.

Zoro continued to walk back.

"Think about Robin!", yelled Sanji.

Zoro stopped in his tracks and looked down. That quote echoed through his head. Robin. Nico Robin. The women he was doing this for. And why,he wasn't sure.

Zoro turned around and sighed,"Where do we start?"

A smiling,Usopp walked over to Zoro and patted his shoulder "That's the spirit!"

Back to where we were

Zoro snapped out of his daydream.

"Hear me moron.", said an annoyed Sanji.

Zoro moan and turned to look over at a tree and nodded.

"Good it works!", said a proud Usopp

"Okay idiot, l'll give you advice and Usopp will do what he can along the date",said Sanji softly through the earpiece.

"DATE!?", yelled a red Zoro.

Robin look up in question,"Did you say something?"

Zoro stuttered, "I...uh..." Zoro's face was flushed red.

Robin giggled,"Was it something about a date?"

Zoro turned away but still Robin looked at him with a playful face.

"IDIOT SAY SOMETHING!", yelled Sanji.

Just then a man with a large beard beard came in front of Robin.

"Awww, a sweet ice cream for the lovely couple."

Robin smiled, "Thank you. How much?" Robin was already reaching into her bag.

"No, No. Free of charge for such a cute couple."

Zoro budded in, "Umm actually .."

"IDIOT DON'T!",yelled Sanji

Robin came to Zoro's side and moved close. Zoro froze in place, while Robin hugged his side.

"Don't take the man's kindness for granted.",smiled Robin at Zoro.

"Oooh such a sweet couple."

The man handed Robin the ice cream, while she still stood at Zoro's side. Robin hugged Zoro's side endearingly,while she held the ice cream. She nudged her head into his shoulder. As the man walked away, he pulled down his beard and winked at Zoro. USOPP!?, Zoro thought. As Usopp disappeared, Robin moved from Zoro's side. Zoro calmed himself and looked to Robin in thought.

"Sorry, about that. I didn't want to let a sweet,free ice cream go to waste.", smiled Robin.

"Uh, no it's fine",said Zoro actually looking at Robin.

"Wow, real smooth.", said Sanji.

Robin licked the ice cream,"This is pretty good" Again that smile, Zoro couldn't stop staring and thought a smile could look so nice, he thought. Robin looked to Zoro who was smiling and blushed. He seemed in a daze. How cute, she thought.

Never thought she'd find a guy's smile cute.

Zoro just stared at Robin as Robin stared at him. They stood in the amusement park in their own little world. It seemed like nothing could snap them out of the trace. As they intently looked at one another, both grew a warm comforting feeling as every second past. Just then Zoro caught himself and shook his head. Robin covered her face as she realize what had just both turned away from each other for a moment with blushing faces.

Usopp and Sanji sat in the bushes with different reactions.

Usopp sat in joy, "They're so cute together".

He swayed back and forth," Zoro and Robin sitting in a tre S..."

An angered Sanji yelled at Usopp along with a strong kick to the head, "SHUT UP!"

Usopp rubbed the large bumb on his head with tears running down his face,"All I was saying was they look good together."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Robin finally turned back to face Zoro holding the ice cream.

"Hey, you want some?"

"Zoro! Take the ice cream and say.."

Zoro licked the ice cream in Robin's hand.

"Hey! This is pretty good."

"Yeah"

"IDIOT! LISTEN TO ME!"

Zoro muted the ear piece and smiled at Robin.

"Hey, wanna ride something?"

Robin smiled, "Yeah, sounds fun."

Zoro turned around and tossed the earpiece into the trash.

"Let's go", Zoro said as he grabbed Robin's hand and pulled her as he moved ahead.

As the two walked off Usopp rushed off into the trash can. He dug so desperately for his high tech earpiece.

"Idiot Zoro, doesn't he know how precious technology is!",said Usopp continuing to dig threw the trash.

Sanji lit a cigarette and blew out smoke.

"Hey Usopp."

"What?"

"Thanks for helping out."

"Yeah no problem. Can't believe it."

"Yeah, it went better then expected."

"Did you really plan this all out?"

Sanji leaned up against a close wall and puffed out smoke.

"I guess"

Usopp raised out of the trash can holding the earpiece.

"What do you mean,you guess?"

"I mean most of what we did wasn't planned but the overall goal to get Zoro motivated for the date."

"Ahhh, I guess that makes sense in a way"

One I`ll never get, thought Usopp.

"Yeah, who knew all it took was a smile?"

"And some of your stupid advice to scare him away",snickered Usopp.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Another loud thump to the head and yet another large bump. Usopp rubbed his head and was left with tears coming down his face.

"You gonna apologize?", said Sanji smoking

"I'm sorry, Sanji"

"Good"

Usopp got up still rubbing his head. He used Sanji's shoulder to keep him balanced.

As he brushed dust off his shoes, Usopp said,"You know Sanji."

"What?", Sanji responded checking his phone.

"Maybe the reason you don't have a girlfriend is because of the way you..."

Sanji moved making Usopp fall to the ground. Usopp looked up and found a shadowy figure.

"S..S...S..anji?",said a scared Usopp.

Sanji looked down with an evil glare.

Zoro dragged Robin around the park. They rode roller coaster after roller coaster. At one point Zoro couldn't take much more and sat at a bench. Robin sat down next to him giggling.

"That was fun", said Robin

"Yeah, but how are you not sick?", said Zoro leaning back on the bench feeling like he could barf.

"I'm not sure." She leaned over near Zoro.

Zoro moved a little to the side.

"Maybe it's because being with you calms me.", Robin said smiling.

Zoro,instead of blushing, smiled and leaned toward Robin. Robin got up suddenly.

"Now then, since you're better, lets go ride some easy-going rides", Robin said reaching out her hand.

Zoro reached for the hand and was pulled to his feet. As Robin tried to pull her hand away,Zoro held it tight.

"Mr. Swordsman", Robin said pointing to their hands, with her free hand.

Zoro looked over, "If I'm gonna be able to keep going, I'm gonna need to keep that there."

Robin looked questioned.

"It relaxes me"

Robin blushed and Zoro grinned. They walked together holding hands, toward the pedal boats.

When they finally got their boat, it was a bit worn looking. When they began to pedal and sit back, it wasn't so bad as it seemed. While Robin pedaled, she looked out at lake and rides surrounding it. As she admired the view, Zoro stole glances at her from time to time. Looking at the lake and then back at her. She was enjoying herself, that's all that mattered, he thought. Just as he looked back at the lake, Robin leaned on his shoulder.

"Zoro"

"Hmm?"

"No, it's just I don't think I've ever called you by your name"

"Ahh,well you should more often. I mean we are friends,right?"

Friends? Yeah, that's right just friends, thought Robin.

"Robin?"

"Oh, yeah just friends", Robin moved away from Zoro and looked out at the rides.

Zoro felt a coldness when Robin moved away. It seemed like great amount of heaviness fell on him. Zoro looked at her, she sat facing her back to him. He had an urge to ask her if something was wrong. But just then Robin turned her head toward Zoro.

"Hey! We should ride that.", said Robin pointing at the Ferris wheel.

Zoro looked at Robin. She was smiling but it felt unreal. But he did nothing and just responded.

"Yeah, sounds good"

As they headed to the Ferris Wheel, Robin was not as close to Zoro. They didn't hold hands and walked farther apart. Robin felt hurt and Zoro felt lonely. When they arrived they were the last to ride. They entered the wagon and sat. As Robin sat one side, Zoro sat on the opposite. For a moment or so, they just stared awkwardly out the window or down at ground. Till finally...

"That's a really nice sunset",said Zoro trying to fill the air.

Robin looked up at Zoro with a plain face.

"Yeah"

"The whole amusement park looks great from up here"

"The sun setting, adds a nice shade to the park"

"I never looked at it that way", said Zoro moving next to Robin.

Zoro moved close to Robin and leaned back on the seat. Robin didn't move or react.

"Robin"

Silence

"You know, I'm here if you wanna talk about anything"

Still nothing

"You can't say there's nothing. I've experience enough Nami events to know"

Robin sat with nothing to say.

"Robin", he said turning her; making them look face to face. He looked at her with a serious face.

"There's someone. Someone I really care about."

Zoro felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"What about them?"

Zoro continued to look at Robin who was looking down at the seat.

Robin couldn`t look at Zoro. She decided to look down to avoid embressment. However, she still blushed as she looked down.

"I..I...I really care about them. But I don`t think he, I mean they..."

Zoro looked down at Robin with a large amount of pain in his chest. He hated seeing her sad, but there was another reason he couldn`t explain. He was upset at whoever this person was, who did this to Robin, not only for causing this but,...was it because she really cared about them.

"They what?", said Zoro patting her head.

"I don`t think they care about me, the way I care about them"

Zoro lifted Robin`s head. Robin was red, with tears falling down her face. Zoro pulled her in for a hug. He held tight and didn`t want to let go.

"Robin"

Robin sat still in Zoro`s arms. She wasn`t sure what to feel. Part of her wanted to run and never look back and the other wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"Robin. Forget them. Whoever they are they`re really missing out."

Zoro pulled her away from the embrace and looked staight at her. Robin felt her cold tears still fallling down her face, with a heart of sorrow. She looked at Zoro to find him with blushed cheeks. He looked so nervous and shakey, she almost smiled.

"R..R..R..Robin, I just want to tell you that..."

Robin looked at him with anticipation.

"I really care about you"

Robin`s heart began to beat with intense speed. Zoro on the other hand was red, with sweat coming down his face. He was very nervous but somehow...happy.

"I care about you in a way that I don`t with anyone else"

Robin`s face began to brighten.

"When I see you smile, I feel something warm develop in me. Something that I can`t explain. When I see you upset, all I want to do is make you feel better."

Robin`s smile returned and gave Zoro the strength to continue.

"Whatever this feeling is. Robin, I don`t wanna stop feeling it"

Robin place her finger at his mouth.

"Please. Stop"

Zoro looked confused.

"If you continue, I`ll die of embarrassment"

Zoro stopped and turned his face away in embarrassment. He sat sat in thought, WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO!? Zoro felt a hug from behind and with Robin`s chest on his back, he turned to another shade of red.

"Thank you Zoro"

"N..N...N...N..o...P...r...o...b..l..e.m"

Robin backed up and Zoro turned around.

"Hey, I`m sorry for worrying you"

"No, I`m sorry for doing that stuff to you so suddenly"

"That stuff made my day"

Zoro blushed some more and Robin laughed.

After their ride the two returned home with swells in their hearts. They both changed into their pjs and went to their parts of the apartment. Robin sat in her room and glanced at ceiling and recalled all the events of the day. She smiled and laid on the bed in thought. I`m sure Nami would want to hear this. In the other room, Zoro laid on the couch. He must admit, today he had fun. And that other stuff. What was that? All those things, he just couldn`t keep it in anymore. He hoped nothing between him and Robin had change for the worst. Suddenly, his phone on the table began ringing.

"Hello?"

"So, how`d it go?", said Sanji on the line.

"Well, I guess"

"You guess?"

"A lot of stuff, happened"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff", said Zoro covering his blushing face over the phone.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SWEET ROBIN?!"

"Nothing like that, STUPID PERVERT CHIEF!"

"WHAT YOU CALL ME SNOT HEAD!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ROBINS SLEEPING!"

"ME?! LOOK WHOS TALKING!"

Zoro hung up the phone and sighed. Just as he was about to place his phone on the table he thought about something. He began to scrolled threw his contacts. He dialed and waited.

A yawning Chopper awnser, "Hello?"

"Hey Chopper!"

Chopper contnued his yawning, "Yeah?

"Do you think we could hang out tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure"

"Good, I`ve be there at 12"

"Okay, I`ll see you later"

With that Chopper hung up and fell back asleep.

Just before closing his eyes, Zoro thought, tomorrow I find out what I`m feeling.

**MY GOD. That was long. JEEZ. So again thanks for the support guys! Means a lot to me. If you guys have any thoughts at all please leave a comment. Smell ya later! WHATS THAT YOU DON`T BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! THEN BELIEVE IN THE ME THAT BELIEVES IN YOU!- from the anime GURREN LAGAN!**

**FRICKING LOVE THAT QUOTE!**


	6. Feeling Something

**I jinxed myself so bad. (Faceplam) I was all "look I'm bad and super fly writing again for you guyz". And then I got so much stuff to do and other business . Man I feel bad. Anyway, hey it's here. Yeah! Agh, reading this with that sour face. I know I'm late, and a total liar. I'm sorry. Here. Right now, I'm gonna apologize for all my future craps! I`M SORRY FOR MY CRAPS! K.**

**Enjoy!**

Sanji was out at he mall. He spent most days there when he wasn't at work. Sanji was either hitting on girls or buying items for cooking. Today he leaning on a wall in the smoking area looking out at the passing women. As he blew out another cloud of smoke Sanji and began to ponder. Hmmm. Wonder how everyones doing. Especially the dumbass swordsman. Idiot doesn't even know how he feels. Sanji moved to the trash can as he put out his ciggarate and tossed it .Sanji sighed,"How hopeless." He looked down at the ground in disappointment. Just then...

"WOW!"

Sounds like...

"Chopper! Wait!"

Sanji looked up to find Zoro holding on to Chopper by the back of his shirt.

Sanji grinned and began to walk towards them only to let the expression disappear.

"Well, well. Whatcha doing here Zoro? Cheating on Robin?", said a teasing Sanji

"WHAT?!"

With that response Zoro released Chopper, leaving him to land his feet.

Sanji turned to Chopper.

"Hey Chopper, how's school doing?"

Chopper smiled, "Good, but the lessons are rough."

Zoro became overwhelmed with annoyance.

"What are you doing here?! Creeping out women?"

"WHATCHA SAY MOSS HEAD!"

"YOU HEARD ME, CURLY BROW!"

Chopper pulled on the shirts of the two,who were forehead to forehead.

"Guys! Don't fight here! Please."

The two sighed and backed away.

"What are you two doing here anyway?", said Sanji

Chopper looked at Zoro who made a sad fake cough.

"I don't know. Zoro brought me out here."

Sanji looked to Zoro who then looked to his left.

"Well, what are you doing here, Zoro?"

Zoro looked at the two wondering faces before him.

"Ugh, well ... I uh", Zoro said looking at the ground

"You gonna spit it out or what?"

"Come'on Zoro! I wanna know",said a eager Chopper

With the expression placed on Chopper's face, Zoro broke.

"I wanna ...know how I ..I fff.."

"WHAT IS IT!?",yelled Sanji

"I WANNA KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT ROBIN!"

Sanji and Chopper stood in silence. Sanji let out a sigh of relief and developed a feeling of anger.

"Robin? Oh is it that lady you were telling me about?", said a pondering Chopper.

"Yeah",said Zoro rubbing his head with a blush.

"Let's go somewhere else for this.", said a serious Sanji

The group moved to a table in the food court along the corner.

"What do you mean you wanna know how you feel about Robin?",wondered Sanji.

"I just don't know how I feel."

Sanji felt irritated. How could he not know? Is he really this stupid?

Chopper sat back sipping on his milkshake.

"Okay, then why Chopper?"

"Well, he's a doctor. Maybe I have an illness or something"

"I'm pretty sure it's not an illness"

"But..."

"Look, how do you feel when you're with her."

Zoro looked down at his hands that laid on the table. Robin. A woman he couldn't stop thinking about. Someone he wanted to protect. But why? Zoro was in utter confusion.

"I mean. When I'm with her, I feel happy. It's not the kind of happy I feel with you guys. In fact I don`t think I`ve ever felt this way about anyone."

Sanji looked at his confused friend. Man, he really has it bad. I can`t tell him, he needs to find out himself. But that doesn`t mean I can`t show him the way.

While this continued, Chopper finished his milkshake.

"Guys, I`m gonna get another one. Don`t go anywhere!", said little Chopper running away.

Sanji grew a grin. Good. Maybe now I can get deep. Sanji looked over to Zoro who continued to look down an the table with frustration.

"Zoro, when you are around Robin. Do you ever...imgaine bad things about her?"

Zoro looked up at Sanji in a second of confusion. After realizing his meanings Zoro blushed and shouted.

"N...N..OO.O WAY!"

"Hmm, do you sometimes?"

Zoro looked down at his shaking legs.

"I`m gonna take that as a yes."

"F..F.I..NE! I DO ONCE IN A WHILE...", Zoro said getting up from the table with a crimson face.

Zoro found himself being stared at by a mother and her child and sat down. He pictured Robin`s smile. He thought about the time in the ferris wheel. He thought about the tears falling down her face.

"…..but thats not how I feel about her. I wanna keep her safe and make her happy. I don`t ever wanna do anything to hurt her."

Sanji sat in his seat listening with anticipation.

Zoro leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling," Even if she may not care about me the way I care about her, I don't care. It doesn`t matter. As long as she is happy."

Sanji looked to Zoro with a sense of reilef. " So. Do you know how you feel now?"

Zoro looked across the table at Sanji,"I..."

Zoro thought back at everything he experienced with Robin. The good times and bad times. He really liked being with her. Just thinking about her made him happy. She always seemed to calm him down. He really...

Zoro looked to Sanji," I greatly respect her as a friend."

Sanji leaned back in his chair and fell to the floor. Sanji laid on the ground unconscious as Zoro laid back in his chair looking at the ceiling.

"Hey guys! I`m back!", said Chopper

Then he looked over to find Sanji.

Dropping his milkshake to the floor he screamed,"SANJI!"

Chopper ran to Sanji and listened for a pulse. As Chopper continued to revive Sanji, Zoro continued to look at the ceiling this time with a smile on his face.

Robin sat in the park on the bench where she had once met Zoro. She didn`t come to read. No, she came to admire the view and think. She had woke up this morning to an empty apartment. She had walked into the kitchen she found a note. Went out to do some errands. Be back soon. That's all that was left. Robin sat in thought. Wonder what he went to do? Maybe it was just a lie to get away. What am I thinking! He's just out getting food for the house maybe. Why am I so worried?!

Robin sighed,"Zoro."

What is it that I feel? Robin thought back to all the times he's comforted her. When he protected her. He was the only guy to ever be there for her. She couldn't imagine how she lived without him. He even brought her to an amusement park. Then she remembered, "We are friends, right?".That's right just friends. Robin felt a hole open in her chest. It hurts to think about it. Being friends. Why does it hurt so much? Robin looked up at the sky. Whenever I'm near him I feel a warmness in me. The times he held me, I never wanted him to let go. Even now I'm afraid he's going to leave me. Just then her phone went off. Robin sat upright and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Robin!"

"Hi Nami, how's everything going?"

"Alright, I think they can handle without me for now. I'm on my way back."

"That's good. What.."

Just as she was about to finish her question she was cut off.

"How about you and Zoro?"

Robin blushed and stuttered,"Wh...wh...a...what?"

Nami grinned

"Soooo, something did happen!"

"N..no, it's not like that."

"What! You guys aren't a...?! UGH!"

Nami sighed

"Well, whatcha gonna do!"

Robin sat in confusion.

"I guess it'll happen sooner to later."

"Nami, I"

"Well just wanted to say hey and I'd be home soon! When I get back you could move in with me and Luffy."

Just as Robin was felt a pain in her chest

"HA!"

"What?!"

"I felt that. A sad flinch!"

"What are you..."

"It's fine, you can stay with Zoro."

Robin blushed

"But you guys better hurry up I'm losing my patience!"

With that Nami hung up and Robin sat back feeling a wave of relief. She returned to her thoughts. What's with all that nonsense she was saying? Zoro and me? As in a relationship? Was that her aim? Wait.

Robin thought to all the sweet moments between her and Zoro. Robin's heart raced with much speed. No, can...can it...Robin gathered all her thoughts together. Robin's eyes widen. She had finally come to a conclusion.

"How odd."

She remebered his surprising words.

"I really care about you" "Whatever this feeling is, I don`t want to stop feeling it"

Zoro, what are we gonna do?

Zoro was on his way home. He was in a bus sanding and holding onto a pole. After staring at the ceiling with a grin for about five minutes, Chopper screamed at him.

"ZORO! YOU GOTTA HELP ME SANJI BACK TO MY PLACE!"

Chopper's tears and snot coming from his face,was one of a few expressions to make Zoro do anything. Zoro was forced to carry Sanji to a taxi and bring him into Chopper's home.

"Ahh", sighed an annoyed Zoro

He began to think. Man, stupid chief. Wonder what Robin's doing. She's probably reading or something. Zoro smiled just thinking about her. I hope she's okay, I did leave her alone. About 20 minutes later, Zoro found himself in front of his apartment door. He placed his key in the doorknob and unlocked the door. He entered the home to find Robin asleep on the couch. She laid with her head on the arm of the couch and the rest of her body stretched out. Zoro admired Robin in her pjs. They were cute. A simple white shirt and some blue shorts. Plain but she made it work. Zoro found himself fawning over Robin once again.

"IDIOT!", he said hitting himself in the head

Then he remembered Robin's presence. Zoro covered his mouth and slowly moved to his old room to change into his pjs. After he came out again he stared at Robin. He walked over to the coffee table next to the couch and sat on top of it. He sat starring at her. I hope she wasn't lonely. Zoro looked down at the ground in guilt and found a empty glass on the ground. Huh? Smells like wine. Don't tell me she... She's not... Zoro moved close to Robin. Ugh, how do I... Zoro then thought and blushed. But I... No way I can do that. But if I don't... It's for Robin. He moved closed to Robin's chest in search for a heartbeat. He then placed his head on her breast. Zoro began to sweat. His face was entirely red. Just search for a heartbeat! That's it! That's all!

Just then, *bum bum*

Oh she's okay. That's good. Then Zoro remembered his head's location. He moved away with lighting speed and sat on the ground beside the coffee table.

Agh! You're being creepy! God! I'm such an

"IDIOT!"

A quiet moan came from Robin.

Zoro sighed and got up from the floor. He carried Robin into her room. He carefully placed her in the bed. As he finished placing the blanket on her, he turned to walk out. Just then he felt a tug on his shirt, and heard a whisper.

"Don't leave me"

Zoro turned around slowly. He found Robin with tears coming down her face. Zoro began with placing his hands over her tugging fingers.

"P..p...ple..ase, stay here"

Robin sat up in bed still holding onto Zoro's shirt.

Zoro moved slowly onto the bed holding Robin' hand. He sat close to her and caressed her face with his free hand. He wiped her tears away and stared at her. His hand then traveled to her hair and he patted her.

Robin suddenly moved for a hug. She held Zoro and rubbed her face into his shirt. Zoro blushed and moved his hands to return the hug. "Please just lay here with me. I don't want to be alone!"

Robin sobbed into his shirt. Zoro laid down as Robin stayed holding him.

"Just stop crying. It doesn't suit you."

Robin rubbed her head into his chest. Zoro held Robin close to him and placed his head on hers.

"Don`t leave, okay. You can`t ever leave me alone." Everything Robin said came out childish sounding and unsenable. "You`re such a dummy."

"I know I am. And I won`t. I`ll be there when you need me."

"You`re lying!"

"I`m not."

"You left me for a whole day."

"I know but it was for you. And I can`t always be with you. "

"I can`t live without you! I really like you, Zoro!"

"Idiot, look what you did. Got yourself drunk and now its making you speak nonsense."

"No way I mean it!"

"Yeah, I`ll believe you when you`re not like this"

"I`ll prove it!"

Robin moved up the bed, making Zoro remove his head from atop of hers. She stared at him looking tired and sick.

"I`ll do it! *hiccup* I`ll show you!"

Zoro stared at her confused. What is she gonn..

Just before Zoro could finish his thought, Robin tugged on the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her. Just then Robin met Zoro`s lips. Zoro left his eyes wide open while Robin closed hers. Zoro laid in shock, Robin continued to kiss him but he didn`t feel right. He didn`t feel his heart race or his face blush. He took hold of her hands on his shirt and pushed them away. Robin opened her eyes to find the kiss dispanded. She looked to Zoro who had his head down but still holding her hands. She shook off Zoro`s hand and sat up on the bed.

Robin sobbed, "Oh, So you don`t like me back."

Zoro stayed silent.

"Well maybe I`ll just leave and never come back!"

Robin began crying uncontrollably. "I`ll just go back to Crocodile and .."

Zoro got up and hugged her. He held her tight and Robin stopped crying.

"Please stop. This isn`t you. You need to come back. Robin, please. No more. Its my fault, I broke my promise. I`m sorry."

Robin colapsed in his arms and enjoyed the embrace.

"I`m sorry too",said tired Robin

Robin fell asleep a few minutes after, still held in Zoro`s arms. Zoro laid her down and placed a blanket over her.

Zoro sighed, "Idiot"

He laid on the bed leaving much more space then needed between them. He looked over at a peaceful Robin and smiled.

"Much better", yawned Zoro.

** Thanks again for checking out my writing means a whole bunch! All the support means a lot! Like a whole bus load of kittens or dragon babies. Either way it's awesome. If there's anything you want to say, (like what a butt I am) leave so in the thingys. One or two chapters after this one by the way. This way I don`t leave you guys hanging on a ya later!**

**"NOBODY IS BORN INTO THIS WORLD TO BE ALONE!"-Jaguar D. Saul (pffft you should know this)**

**And hey. Thanks for still reading you guys. Its pretty cool you guys still read it even after all of the times i`ve been really unfair. I`m sorry. I`m gonna do what i can to get the rest of the story done. Really, thanks you have no idea. k well I`m sure you got stuff to do. Bye!**


	7. Bubbles

**Ayo! How goes it? Thats good! unless it was bad. Anywho, chapter 7! I know what you're thinking! Oh it's gonna end soon! That means no more waiting! Well you're wrong. Yeah! A friend of mine got me to continue this story for a bit longer! Wanna know their name! OnePieceStars7939! Yeah, he or she, is really awesome! They suggested lots of ideas for the plot! So ya getting more of it man! Tell you more about it later down there!**

**Enjoy :)**

"I'll show you!"  
>Robin found herself pulling onto Zoro's collar. Wait! What am I doing?!, she thought. Ugh I smell like alcohol. Robin stared intently at Zoro's lips. Wait. Oh no! No! Stop it! Robin pulled Zoro into a kiss and did so passionately. NO!<p>

Robin rapidly sat up in bed. She gasped for air. She looked to her hands. She then looked up around the room.  
>"Only a dream."<br>She looked to her side and found just a pillow. It was placed next to her as if to protect her from something.  
>"Hmm"<br>Robin got up from bed and headed to the restroom. When she came out she found Zoro on the couch, fast asleep. Robin touched her cheek and smiled.  
>"How cute."<br>She moved to the coffee table and sat on top of it. She stared at him and sighed.  
>All you do is make me feel better, she thought.<br>"Isn't there anything I can do for you?"  
>Zoro's eyes began to blink open. He looked over to find a smiling Robin. The sunlight from the window, highlighted her beauty.<br>Zoro was flustered.  
>"Umm."<br>"I'm sorry. You just look so peaceful when you sleep"  
>Zoro sat up and and rubbed his eyes just then he remembered.<p>

"I'll show you!"

He stopped rubbing his eyes and got up in a rush. Agh! Stop thinking about it! It wasn't real, he thought.

"Zoro?"

Zoro looked at Robin's questioning face.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

As he finished his sentence Zoro quickly got up and headed to the restroom.

Robin watched Zoro with a confused face.

When Zoro came out of the restroom he found no sign of Robin. He came to the table and found the balcony door open. Outside was Robin, who was staring out at the city.

Robin looked out and the wind blew her hair ever so lightly. Zoro moved from the door and stood a few steps away from Robin.

They both leaned on the balcony wall and stood in silence admiring the view.

"Such a nice view"

Zoro looked to Robin who continued looking out and then looked back out at the city.

"Yea, didn't know I had this nice of a view"

"Well sometimes we miss out on a lot of things. But in the process we experience a lot of different things."

"I guess"

Robin looked over at Zoro.

"Zoro"

Zoro kept his eyes out at the city.

"Yea"

"Again, I want to say thank you"

"It's nothing"

"No, it's more than that"

Robin turned to face Zoro. Just as Robin turned, Zoro proceed to do the same.

"You've done a lot for me."

Zoro sighed

"Robin. It's really no trouble"

Robin stood back waiting for him to continue. It was then that Zoro looked down at the sidewalk below.

"Ever since you came along..."

Robin's face became intently focused on Zoro's.

"I've realized I've been missing out"

Zoro looked up at Robin with a smile he hadn't used in a long time.

"Thanks for that"

Robin blushed and quickly turned her head to the sidewalk below. Robin's thoughts began to stir. I feel like my heart is going to explode. I can't take it. Robin's face began to grow warm.

"Robin?"

Without thought she turned and responsed.

"Huh"

"There's a festival at the park today. Wanna go?"

Robin's smiled returned and all her stress disappeared.

"Yea, I'd like that"

With the expression on Robin's face, Zoro developed a small blush. Robin giggled. Zoro coughed.

"Well let's get going, then"

It was a great day to be out. Wasn't too hot and a small breeze blew from time to time. Zoro and Robin were welcomed by the colorful booths and children running around. Families from left to right and even some couples. Robin looked around in awe, Zoro did the same for a few seconds but found himself staring at Robin's smile. As Robin looked around, Zoro stared and grinned.

"Never gets old"

Robin turned to Zoro in question.

"Did you say something, Zoro?"

Zoro caught himself. Crap did I say that out loud?! Zoro a drop of sweat fell down his face.

"No, nothing"

Robin giggled

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Alright, you win for now"

As they walked around they didn't find much that interested them. Only when they came across a few food booths did they stop and buy. It was then when it seemed they had seen everything they stopped at a bench to rest. Zoro was the 1st to sit and yawn. Robin sat beside him and watched him.

"What's wrong?"

Zoro said catching Robin's stare

"Nothing"

Robin replied mischievously.

Zoro looked puzzled and again Robin giggled. Zoro became to feel annoyed.

"What! What is it!"

Robin continued to laugh.

"What!"

"It's just there's a leaf on your head and you barely noticed."

Zoro quickly moved his hand to his head to find nothing. Zoro stared at Robin with a displeasing face. Again Robin giggled.

"What is it! Come on!"

"I'm sorry, but you just seem so easy to fool at sometimes."

Zoro looked to her feeling a small bit of anger and happiness.

Just then they heard a cry from a small child.

When they looked over they found a small group of children surrounding a tree stump.

Just as Robin was about to stand up, Zoro got up in the blink of an eye. He came over and the group of children moved revealing a bubble machine next to the tree stump. And there the child was crying beside it. Zoro kneeled beside in front of the boy and touched his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Robin came just behind and watched as Zoro spoke in a gentle tone.

"Don't cry. It's not good for boys to cry"

The boy stopped crying and looked at Zoro.

He sniffed his nose and spoke.

"I..I...I...I...I.."

"It's okay"

"I knocked over the bubble thingy. And now it won't work!"

Zoro looked to the bubble machine and looked at the boy rubbing his nose. Zoro got up and moved towards the toy. He simply placed it on the stump and fixed the small gears that were revealed. Zoro switched on the power button but no bubbles came out. Just as Zoro was about to get up he got a tap on the shoulder. Robin was leaned over smiling with a bottle of bubble soap.

"Is this what you were looking for?"

Zoro took the bottle and began to poor some of it into the hole in the back of the machine. Zoro got up and stood back with Robin. The children neared the machine and bubble began to appear. The children laughed and cheered. They began popping the bubbles, and playing again. The boy stopped his nose rubbing and smiled. Zoro and Robin stood back, close in awe as the children played. Just as in a wind blew, bubbles began to surround the two. Robin popped a bubble which ended up getting all over her face. Zoro laughed.

"Who's looking easy to fool now?"

Robin's response was a simple smile.

"Oh, and thanks for the bubbles"

"Please, it was nothing you did most of the work"

"Can't have a bubble machine without bubbles"

"I suppose so. But you can't have many bubbles without the machine."

"I mean you could, it'd just be a slow"

They both laughed. As the laugh ended, they found themselves in their own little world. Once again they couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

For some reason, Robin seemed to sparkle in Zoro's eyes. And as for Robin, Zoro gave off a glowing essence.

They both began to move their faces close. Robin began to close her eyes. Zoro moved slowly but surely. He was an inch away from her face with his eyes starting to close. Then

"HEY MR!"

The two quickly moved from each other.

The small boy who had cried was now in front of them.

"Hey, thanks for fixing the bubble thingy!"

Zoro kneeled down and pat his head with a smile.

"No problem"

When Zoro got up, the small boy then turned to Robin.

"And thank you too, Miss!" He bowed before them and ran off.

They both turned their faces in separate directions. They both wore red faces.

Robin's heart began to beat with immense speed. What was that? Where was that going? Robin's thoughts were everywhere. Ah, my body was just going with it! What! Agh! Why does my chest feel like it's going to explode?!

Zoro was sweating like a pig. What was that? Where was that headed? Zoro couldn't calm himself just like the pervious times. Man, what's wrong with me?! I mean I know how I feel, but is this ...

Both could barely breathe. And just like one another they couldn't look in the other direction.

Come on gotta turn around! If you don't she'll be offended. After all of his thoughts, he finally grew the courage to turn around.

"Robin, I ..."

But when he had turned around Robin was gone.

"Robin?"

He became panicked and looked around with concern. He ran around the area constantly yelling for Robin.

"ROBIN! ROBIN!"

From all the booths they had passed, to the entrance of the park, but he found nothing. After looking around for an hour, Zoro sat at a bench by the small lake. He looked down at the ground in grief. Man, I really screwed up this time. His thoughts were nothing but negative. I should've turned around sooner. No, I should have never done THAT. He remembered their faces moving close. It's all my fault. Zoro looked up and yelled at the sky.

"Robin, where are you?!"

As he began to place his head back down he noticed something on the other side of the lake.

Robin.

He got up from the bench and ran around the lake towards her.

She was sitting by a tree looking up at the leafs.

"Robin!"

As Zoro reached her, she got up and stared at him with a regretful face.

"I'm sorry, I had a ..."

But before she could finish, Zoro pulled her into a hug. Nothing was said as Zoro held her tight. As Robin stood wrapped in his arms she noticed something different. This hug was, very warm and protecting. At the same time she felt a hint of sadness.

What is he doing? Was he really this worried? I can't believe it. Look what I did. I've just made him worry even more. I don't have much time. I'm sorry

"Zoro, I"

A small whisper escaped Zoro's lips.

"Just a little longer"

It was then Robin wrapped her arms around Zoro and laid her head on his shoulder. As they stood, the whole world seem to slow down. After what seemed like eternity, Zoro pulled Robin from the hug and looked at her intently. Robin looked at him with plain face. It was then Zoro grabbed his phone from his jacket and placed it in her hand.

"Could you...ugh..."

Zoro developed a small blush.

Robin smiled

"I've never had a guy get me to give my number, with such a cute face"

"Wh...wh...wh..oo...who you calling cute!"

Zoro's blush began to grow larger on his face. Robin laughed and took her phone out and held it out to Zoro.

"I will need yours too, of course"

Zoro hesitated at first but eventually grabbed her phone.

After placing their phone info, they gave each other back their phones. After Zoro placed his phone back, he looked to Robin who had a sad expression painted on her face. As he was about to say something she looked up and spoke.

"I'm sorry. For making you worry"

Zoro looked at her and sighed.

"Like I said before! No need to say sorry. I'm glad you're okay"

Still that sad expression didn't leave Robin's face. Zoro scratched his head and looked to the ground. Robin still looked up regretful and unworthy. It was then a grin grew across Zoro's face. At the sight of this, Robin blushed.

"You wanna make it up?"

Zoro said looking at her seriously.

"Yes, of course"

"Promise me"

"Promise you..."

"Promise me no matter what problem you are in..."

Zoro glanced over to her phone, which was still held in her hand.

"You will call me"

Robin looked to him, with a surprised expression. She couldn't speak. Why are you going out of your way to...

"Robin!"

She snapped back to the conversation to find a pinky placed in front of her.

"Pinky promise!"

She looked at his pinky and then to his overly serious face. She smiled and held out her pinky.

"Pinky promise!"

They interlocked pinkies and began to walk home. When they got home Zoro fell fast asleep. Robin, however laid in bed thinking about what Zoro had said. She felt a sharp pain in her heart. It was then she thought back to the missing hour...

**Yup. There. Done. I really wanted to upload one before finals and i did it! Yes! Like I was saying. Continuing! Yeah! Next chapter when we find out about the missing hour! DUN DUN DUN.**

**To OnePieceStars7939...**

**Sorry its not much into it yet! More of it will come next chapter. IT WILL SENPAI!**

**And again thanks for the help! Means a lot!**

**Anyhow thanks for everything guys! You go do good today, cause the world sucks! Ugh,now I gotta go study for finals :/ **

**Don't live your life making excuses. The one making your choices is yourself. **

**-Mugen (Samurai Champloo)**

**This reminds me of me. :/**

**OH yeah go check out their youtube channel they make some nice AMVs (anime music videos). Seriously, the videos are pretty sweet, wish i could make cool stuff like that.**

** channel/UCVctOiGod_VKj2VuU6tuwLQ/videos**

**if the link doesn`t work the name is **

**OnePiece$tars7939**


End file.
